Umaro: Life
by Atma1
Summary: This is a story I released as Chaos Earth and din't get many reviews, so read this about what I think Umaro's life was like before he met the Freedom Fighters. 13 for graphic violence.


  
Umaro: Life  
  
  
  
*Authors Note: This is just a short story I wrote about FF3's character Umaro. I've never read an Umaro fic, and I wanted to read one, but I couldn't. So, since I've never seen one, that means this must be the first fic about Umaro. If anyone has seen another one, please tell me, I would love to read it!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Many years ago, in a cave deep within the moutains of Narshe, lived a family of Yetti. There were 4 of them, a mother, a father, and two boys. They had been living there happily for many years, living off of Leafers that strayed to far up into the mountains.  
Only few people ever got a glimpse of these Yetti. Workers in the mines would see the them in the corners of their eyes, but when they tried to get close, the Yetti would run deep into the caves and not be seen.  
See, Umaro was one of those little Yetti, but now lives alone in the cave. Why does he live alone? No one really knows, but many tales were told from gossip to gossip, and many things spread quickly. I'm here to tell you the real story.  
  
Two little Yetti sitting in the snow playing, throwing snowballs back and forth. They hear their parents inside the cave, watching the glowing green crystal on a pedastal. They like it. It is their most valuable treasure. They have never seen anything like it.  
It had fallen out of the sky as an airship exploded. They had no clue what to do with this stone.  
The two little ones continued playing, having a good time. That is what life's all about, isn't it? That is what they had on their minds, nothing else. They didn't expect a group of men dressed in brown clothes coming to the cave. They didn't know that those men were also backed up by a couple of Magi-Tek Armored men. They had no clue.  
One of the little Yetti ran inside the cave, and pointed towards the horizon. The mother looked. She seen the men marching towards them. She didn't know why. She just knew that she had to protect her children, because any other man that came into the mountains were bad, and tried to kill. Blood was all man was ever after. They didn't care about the Yetti being the last of their kind.  
  
The mother ran outside to grab her child, but she was too late. As soon as she stepped out of the cave entrance, bullets flew from the guns of the soldiers. The bullets ran in a continuous stream at the little Yetti in the snow. The bullets pierced the Yetti's skin. It hadn't a chance. Blood stained the snow around. Fur was fluffed everywhere. The mother watched in horror as one of her children was savagely blown to pieces.  
She turned around and looked at her last son. He could see the terror in his mothers eyes. Her eyes said to him, "Run Umaro, get your father and Run. . ."  
That was the last he seen of his mother. Umaro turned, and as he did, he heard the guns again, then he heard a loud howl of pain. He heard a thump. He turned around and seen his mother lying in the floor looking at him. She stared into his eyes, and he stared back, "Please run," her eyes said, "Please. . ."  
Another gunshot, blood trickled from the side of her opened jaw. Her eyes rolled back into her head, as she lay there limp.  
  
Umaro felt a tug on his back as his father scooped him off of the cave floor. He heard the sounds of the soldiers running into the cave, the sound of their boots stomping hard against the rack floor. He heard one soldier say, "Find Terrato, where is it?", and another say, "Kefka needs this Esper, hurry up and find it!!"  
  
Umaro watched the scenery blur around him as his father carried him throught the back tunnels of Narshe. He noticed familiar sights, like the old railway cart, the pointy rock where he and his brother had found a metal thing, and the spot where he had seen one of the soldiers before. He was cared, and he could sense by the grip of his fathers arm. that he was scared too.  
  
Umaro felt dizzy, all the scenery moving by so quick, lights flashing, and gunshots blaring throught the cave. They exited the cave, the moving stopped. His father set him down, and pointed to the village of Narshe, passed him a little green stone, and seemed to say, "Umaro, go and hide. Hide anywhere you can."  
  
Umaro turned and ran. He heard more gunshots and turned around. He saw men fall to the ground as his father tried to fight them off. The father grabbed one soldier by the arm and pulled, tearing the limb from the socket. Blood speckled all over the snow near the main cave entrance where they were fighting. The father grabbed another by the head and squeezed, crushing it like a melon spewing bloody mess over the ground.  
Umaro watched in horror as his father fought for his life against the soldiers. A line of soldiers that seemed unstopping came through the cave entrance. As fast as Umaro's father could fight them off, the faster the soldiers came, until no all of a sudden, they stopped coming. The last soldier stood there staring at the father. The soldier looked at him and said, "Give me Terrato you beast, or I shall slit your stomach and feed your insides to the hounds. . .", and then he pulled a 20 inch blade from his side and pointed it at the Yetti. The Yetti stood there, anger in his eyes, eyes glowing a deep crimson. The soldier jumped at the father, but the father was to quick. As the soldier jumped forward, the Yetti made a quick dodge to the left, then grabbed the soldier by the arm. As the soldier began to swing the blade, the father opened his mouth, and bit down on the soldiers shoulder, tearing the flesh and bone off. Blood ran from the arm arm, and the Yetti's mouth.  
  
He dropped the man and sat down, holding a deep wound in his side. Umaro came out and sat beside him. He put his arm around Umaro, as they stared into the cave. They thought now that the terror was over, but they were wrong. A loud clanging, mechanical sound emerged from the cave. Umaro jumped from his fathers arm and hid behind a barrel. Father walked slowly towards the darkness of the mouth of the cave. At that second in time, the most terrible thing Umaro had ever seen in his life happened.  
  
A whoosh sound was heard, and a light flashed, then a Tek Missle flew out of the cave. Everything was slow motion for Umaro. The missle seemed to move at a 1/4 mile an hour, and the sound was horrifying. A howl escaped from his fathers lips before the missle connected with his stomach, but the missle didn't explode, it kept going, straight through Umaro's father spraying his blood all over the ground and surrounding rocks. It moved now at normal speed, rushing into the side a rock, making a huge explosion knocking Umaro off his feet.  
Umaro regained his balance, and turned to run, but a Doberman blocked his path. It growled at him, and pulled it's lips back revealing a set of glistening pointy fangs. It snapped at Umaro, but missed, then snapped again, but Umaro was ready, and punched it in the face shattering it's teeth. The Doberman yelped and whined, turning around and running.  
  
Umaro noticed an opening in the side of a barn. He crawled inside ans sat there. He could here more soldiers now, very close, right outside the barn. He heard them say, "Where is the other one?", "Where did he go?", and "Can anyone find that Esper? Kefka needs it. If we go back to Vector back without it, he'll have our heads!"  
Umaro stayed as still as he could, trying not to make any sounds. He knew that if he was caught, he would be killed like the rest of his family. A tear formed in the corner of his eye, and ran down his grey cheek. It fell off and hit a little puddle on the ground, making a little "ploop" sound.  
  
He waited.  
Nothing.  
No soldiers outside. No talking.   
Nothing at all.  
He peered his head outside the crack in the barn. He couldn't see any soldiers, nobody at all. He crawled out the hole again, and walked over to where his dad lies. He put his hand on his fathers shoulder, and shook him, hoping he would wake up and everything would be OK, but he didn't. Umaro looked at the stone in his hand. "Why did those men want this so bad?", he thought, "Why did they kill my family to try and get it?"  
  
Umaro knew that he would have revenge for his family. He would get back those men that killed them.  
Umaro turned and walked into the cave, slowly making his way back to the little cave where he and his family had lived.  
  
***********MANY YEARS LATER**************  
  
Umaro has been living in the cave for many years now by himself. He has befriended a race known as the "Moogles". He provides them with protection from monsters, and they help get him food to provide for his enormous appetite.  
  
Umaro had been sitting in his cave, staring at the stone, when he heard and explosion on top of the mountain. He didn't know what it was. He ran and hid behind some rocks watching for anything suspicious. After a few minutes, a group of 4 people landed on the ground in his cave. They looked around for a few minutes, then they noticed his stone in a little stand in his room. One of the people grabbed the stone and pocketed it.  
  
This enraged him. He knew they were some of the men that had killed his family years ago, and now he was going to get his revenge. He ran out from behind the rocks and attacked. They were very strong, but he held his ground for a while. As he fought, he noticed that they didn't fight with anger, but seeming to protect themselves. One of these people was a green haired girl.  
Umaro thought he was on the verge of winning, but just at that, the green haired girl did something weird that he had never seen before. She raised her hand, and hollared something, then all of a sudden, fire spurted from her fingertips, blasting him and knocking him unconsious.  
  
Umaro woke up. The 4 people were still there. As he payed more attention to them, he noticed one was a moogle. Umaro sat up against the wall, hoping they would not kill him.  
The koogle walked aver to him and said, "Umaro, my name is Mog, and we don't want to hurt you. Will you join us in our quest to save the world from the evil man, Kefka?"  
  
Kefka. The name echoed in Umaro's head. That was the manthat sent soldiers and killed his family. If he joined these nice people, he would be able to get his revenge on Kefka. He nodded his head in an approving gesture.  
  
Umaro was now a whole, and he could continue on with new found friends.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Authors Note: There you go, that is what I think happened to Umaro, and I hope you liked it. I would appreciate it if you would review now since you've taken a while to read my story, and if you have found any other Umaro fics, please tell me the author so I can look them up and read there story. Much appreciated. ~Chaos is forever. . .* 


End file.
